


Shall We Dance

by Hisao



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisao/pseuds/Hisao
Summary: AU，Elsa是著名音樂人，Anna為在學中的年輕舞者
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 4





	Shall We Dance

「那接下來的三個月就麻煩妳了。」  
「沒問題，謝謝您給我這個機會。」  
「我們平常用的樂譜都放在辦公室的櫃子裡，妳需要帶一些回去練習嗎？」  
「太好了，如果您允許的話，我可以做些小小的改編嗎？」  
「那當然，妳就好好享受這三個月吧。」  
男人從書櫃中挑選出幾本芭蕾用的練習曲樂譜，轉身交給在一旁等待的少女。

「青少年班的音樂就屬這幾本最常用，說不定還有妳以前跳過的曲子呢。」  
Kai在這間芭蕾學校擔任經理多年，眼前這位少女幾年前舞動的身影彷彿在歷歷在目。  
每齣她參予的舞劇都吸引來不少家長以外的購票觀眾，對一間名不見經傳的芭蕾學校來說真的是意外撿到寶，  
但少女對音樂情有獨鍾，當初會來練習芭蕾單純是希望能學會用全身去感受音樂與傳達音樂，  
所以升上音樂大學後，忙碌的生活讓她的芭蕾學習變得斷斷續續，  
成為創作型演奏家之後更是不得不中斷芭蕾的練習，畢竟譜曲、排練和演出已經佔去太多的時間。

Elsa在前不久結束了巡迴演出後，宣佈自己將暫別音樂舞台一年，遠離緊湊的時間表，  
返回家鄉好好放鬆緊繃的身心並沉澱心靈，為接下來的創作做好準備。  
她懷有嘗試不同曲風的想法已經很久了，  
無奈之前為舞台劇與電影製作的配樂實在太受歡迎，事務所不想錯過這賺錢的好機會。  
如今配合電影的宣傳活動和演出都已經告一段落，身心俱疲的她總算爭取到難得的休假  
但前提是，必須在休假結束時交出一些成果，一首曲子也可以，只要讓事務所了解這次的長假沒白費。

返鄉的隔天，她就開始拜訪以前的恩師們。  
鋼琴老師依舊和藹的與她暢聊音樂，小提琴老師家的貓還是不喜歡她。  
而芭蕾老師則是在煩惱課堂上負責彈奏鋼琴的老師因為摔斷了右腳，學校現在只能使用CD播放機讓學生練習，  
無法即時停止、換曲目或更改拍子，對教課的老師來說是個挑戰，  
畢竟以前只要口頭說一聲就可以了，現在卻要手忙腳亂的操作遙控器或是更換曲目，  
正值靜不下來的年紀，學生們常常利用這短暫的時間偷閒，聊天玩耍了起來。

曾經也活潑好動甚至帶頭搗蛋的Elsa想起自己小時候其實給老師添了不少麻煩，就二話不說的主動接下這份工作。  
「真的可以嗎？這樣會不會太委屈我們的大作曲家了？」  
「Megara老師您就別糗我了。就算工作休息了，鋼琴也還是得天天練，而且您手上也握了不少我的把柄吧？就當作是封口費吧。」  
「喔，說起這個，我還記得某人把我的茶水換成從冰庫裡拿出來的極凍氣泡飲，喝下去的沁心涼我到現在都還難以忘懷呢。」Megara老師雙手抱在胸前，刻意將眼光望向遠方。  
「天啊，我開始擔心三個月的時間不夠彌補我小時候的調皮事蹟了。」Elsa尷尬的笑了笑，將視線轉移到反方向去，正好看到兒童班的小鬼頭們正在把杆前試著做出漂亮的Plié 。  
「妳這三個月就在這裡開心的彈彈琴就好，若是腳癢想下場跳舞也可以，只是得請妳利用沒人上課的時段、自己放音樂才行。」Megara和Elsa一起看著兒童班的教室，眼中有無盡的溫柔。「既然妳主動願意幫忙，我們現在就去找Kai吧，他見到妳一定會非常開心的。」

Elsa在隔週出現時，幾乎所有的老師們都鬆了一口氣，並異常歡迎她的協助，有些老師甚至帶了她的CD希望能索取簽名，但這些都被Kai擋下了。  
「她是來幫忙我們鋼琴彈奏的部分，是私人時間，請大家理解並配合。」  
「我就說Kai很疼妳吧。」Megara見狀在一旁調侃她。  
「Kai老師真的從小就很照顧我，每次惡作劇之後，都是他坦護我的，害我實在無法放棄任何淘氣的機會。」Elsa毫不避諱的承認自己曾經犯下的惡行惡狀。  
「喲，竟然還拿翹啊，妳還是快上工去吧。」Megara好笑的把Elsa打發走，自己則是走進辦公室協助Kai和其他老師討論Elsa來幫忙的細節。

Elsa一邊彈奏加入小巧思的曲目，一邊透過鏡牆觀察著學習者的模樣。  
兒童班充滿了歡樂的氣息，除了跳舞之外，還會利用小遊戲引導孩子們認識並開發肢體，那些孩子們躍動的身影就像小麻雀一般可愛。  
但少年少女班以上較專業的班級，氣氛就不太一樣了。  
芭蕾的練習其實非常的不容易，考驗著學習者的體力、耐力與決心，課程的每分鐘都像在挑戰自己的極限一般。  
為了不讓自己造成舞者的困擾，Elsa非常專注地融入大家共同創造出的氛圍裡。

青少年班的課程是由Megara負責的，Elsa在課堂中時不時聽到Megara提點：「Anna，請妳溫柔一點，妳再這樣我要扣妳的時數了喔！」  
「拜託不要啊！我會努力更柔軟的！就像章魚一樣軟趴趴的！」名為Anna的少女緊張的回應反而引來同學們的哄堂大笑。  
「Anna Ellednera！扣十分！」  
「No～～～Megara老師～～～」  
隱身在鋼琴後方的Elsa雖然無法直接看清她們的互動，但是光聽對話和鏡中反射的肢體語言，就讓Elsa忍不住笑了出來。  
「妳看看妳，如果妳再讓鋼琴老師笑出聲的話，我就繼續扣妳時數。」  
Anna哀怨的瞥向鏡中那位因為被點名所以滿臉通紅的鋼琴老師，Elsa用口型向鏡中的Anna說了聲sorry，Anna搖搖頭後重新握住把杆，「好啦好啦，我會用盡全力溫柔的練習。」  
Elsa很努力控制表情的想著：用盡全力的溫柔到底有多用力呢？  
接著她就在Megara的怒吼和Anna的哀號聲中理解到原來溫柔可以如此用力。

課程結束，小天鵝們向老師敬禮示意後，紛紛提著自己的東西退出教室，只有Anna換回軟鞋，並拿出了手機尋找音樂，等待教室清空。  
「Elsa，謝謝妳，可以下班囉。」Elsa聞言從椅上站起，開始整理樂譜。  
Megara一個轉身朝著還在猶豫要挑哪首音樂的人喊：「因為妳今天的表現實在太不到位了，所以只能借教室５分鐘。」  
「5分鐘！？那連熱身都還不夠啊老師！」  
「妳剛剛課堂上就已經熱身夠了，再磨蹭下去妳就沒時間了，我要開始計時了喔。」Megara抬眼看向牆上的時鐘。  
「哇啊啊啊，好啦好啦我知道了啦，拜託等我音樂開始再算時間啦。」

Anna用藍芽連接上教室裡的喇叭，將手機往地上一擺，很迅速的退到教室的角落，  
在靜默的視線中扭動脖子、轉轉腳踝，眼神沉穩了下來，彷彿眼前有獵物出現。  
樂音一落，Anna隨之起舞。  
讓Elsa驚訝的是，Anna跳的是男性的舞步。  
雖然是男女性都有的舞蹈動作，但是在不同的詮釋方法下，呈現出來的卻是截然不同的感受。  
高速的旋轉、強勁的跳躍，眼前的舞者不是優雅的天鵝，而是敏捷的獅子。  
教室內填滿了四處躍動的身影，隨著音樂忽高忽低，順著節奏忽強忽弱，雖然只是隨興所至的舞動，卻如經過編排般的行雲流水。  
曲畢，獅子也潛伏回巢，心滿意足的喘著大氣。

「好了5分鐘到了！妳該回家了！」Megara收起讚賞的眼神，作勢要關掉電燈。  
「不能再一首嗎？拜託！」Anna已能呼吸平順的抗議道。  
「不行，等妳從章魚變成美人魚再來跟我討價還價。好了，我要關燈了，快點收拾。」  
Anna嘟著嘴將手機丟進包包，踏出教室前依舊不忘向老師行禮致意才離開。

Elsa用眼神向Megara提問，Megara聳了聳肩，邊和她步出教室邊向她簡單解釋。  
這孩子當初是因為看了男性舞者的演出後才興致勃勃地來報名，  
上課一陣子後才發現男女生跳的舞步大不相同，雖然難免有些失望但還是努力堅持了下來  
舞蹈悟性極高的她，可以同時掌握各種難度的舞步，而且不分男女性的舞步都可以透過練習、駕馭自如  
只是在跳女性舞步的時候總是少了點什麼，  
只好用課後讓她借用教室發洩的條件引導她，  
希望她在課堂時間把獅子藏起來，展露溫馴小貓咪的一面。  
只是她目前還沒辦法完全的收放自如，  
如果狀況不好，就會像今天一樣，只有幼獅和成獅的差別。

Elsa直到睡前腦海中都還充斥著獅子飛舞的身影，甚至猶豫起是要和她一起跳舞或是為她譜一首可以讓她盡情發揮的曲子。  
但想想，其實自己根本就還不認識Anna，再說也已經多年未習舞了，不管是哪個選項都是自己一廂情願的妄想，便熄燈休息了。

而意外地在一年後，Elsa重返工作舞台的第一場演出，便是她們兩個一同隨著Elsa全新風格的曲子、在大眾面前起舞，造成全球轟動的事蹟，則是後話了。


End file.
